1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for storing and sorting small articles. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a portable case having a plurality of internal cells for storing different articles and a sorting tray in the lid with a chute for returning the articles to one of the internal cells.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. Sections 1.97-1.99
Many people work with large numbers of small parts or articles. Electronics' technicians, plumbers, handy-men and many other people use large numbers of small parts or articles, which they like to keep sorted by some category, e.g., resistors, capacitors, different sized rubber or metal washers, different sizes of screws, nuts and other fasteners. It is frequently desired to carry an assortment of such articles to a job site, e.g., from a service van to a customer's building. When selecting a particular article for use, it is frequently necessary to empty a container, such as a small box, and sort through the contents to locate the desired article. Then the remaining articles must be returned to the container. Typically, the worker scoops the articles into his hands, a time-consuming and tedious chore, which can also lead to loosing parts. Containers for such articles typically either have open tops, which can led to spilling the contents, or a lid, which is awkward to use and, if detachable, may be lost.
Efforts to provide an easily used apparatus or system for storing articles, keeping them separated according to some classification scheme, making them readily accessible and providing a simple, quick and effective means for returning the remaining articles to their separate containers when a particular class of articles is no longer needed have been partial and fall short of providing the convenience desired by potential users. Some examples of related efforts to address these needs are reflected in issued United States patents, some of which are discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,625, issued to Barnes on Nov. 27, 1990, discloses a "Tackle Holder" comprising a case having a lid pivotally attached to the case by a hinge and fastenable by a latch on the front of the case. A plurality of individual containers, or cells fits inside the case. The cells have the appearance of elongated egg crate cells or beehive cells. The cells are formed by a plurality of interlocking corrugated partitions arranged side by side in opposite pairs which are mirror images of one another.
Design U.S. Pat. No. 308,915, issued to Lanius on Jul. 3, 1990, discloses a "Tackle Box" having an apparently raised pattern on the lid and a plurality of individual storage cells on a shelf inside the case. The cell walls do not reach the inside surface of the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,546, issued to Sunderland on May 20, 1986, discloses a "Fishing Lure Storage and Transportation Structure" comprising a case having a lid and a plurality of storage cells inside the case.
Design U.S. Pat. No. 281,836, issued to Sparkman on Dec. 24, 1985, discloses a "Medical Case" comprising a case having a plurality of removable small cells on a shelf inside the case, with each cell having its own individual lid.
Design U.S. Pat. No. 246,508, issued to Nudell on Nov. 29, 1977, discloses a "Pill Box" comprising a case having a lid and three interior cells, with three windows in the lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,129, issued to King III on Jan. 9, 1962, discloses an "Insulated Carrying Case for Heated Frozen Food Dinners and the Like" comprising case having a hinged lid with two latches and a carrying handle on the front of the case. The interior of the case includes three depressions in the bottom of the case, which match mirror image cells in the lid. The perimeters of the matching cells touch and engage one another when the case is closed. The clearance between the corresponding ridges and grooves of the perimeters of the bottom cells and the perimeters of the upper cells is sufficient to pinch the gasket material together, which prevents the contents of the different cells from mixing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,839, issued to Green, Jr. on May 10, 1955, discloses a "Display Kit for Colored Carpet Samples and the Like" comprising a case having a hinged lid with two latches and a carrying handle on the front of the case, and a plurality of cells in the bottom and the top of the case.
These references show of a case having a hinged lid secured by latches and a pivoting handle on the front of the cases for carrying the case and the use of a plurality of internal cells for holding separate items without mixing them. Also shown is the use of individually removable cells or containers seated within a case, as is the use of matching cell perimeters in the base and lid of a case that seal the cells at the top when the lid is closed.
These references, however, do not disclose a good way for sorting articles from a particular container, or a simple, reliable means for returning articles to an individual container after sorting, or a truly spill-proof permanent means for sealing individual containers when the case is closed.
Therefore, a need exists for a case that provides a truly spill-proof permanent means for sealing individual containers when the case is closed; that provides a good way for sorting articles from a particular container, and that provides a simple, reliable means for returning articles to an individual container after sorting.